Your Majesty & Madame Mayor
by OnceUponAHappyTime
Summary: Summary of my Mayor Queen one shots ( with some guest appearances). It's painful, it's smutty and it's twisted but oh so glorious. Twice as much Regina…what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**We do like it rough don't we?**

* * *

Regina moans loudly when she feels _her_ sucking her pulse point feels _her_ teeth graze her throat biting her earlobe softly. Too many sensations rain down on Regina she barely can breathe but it feels _so good_. The Queen feels so good.

It's not why Regina came down to the vault, she came down to stop her darker self to talk her out of her plan to tear them all apart. So, no being pressed against the wall hands held above her head and the Queen kissing, biting, sucking every part she can reach wasn't what she had in mind coming down here.

But she can't say she minds terribly knows she probably should this is the Evil Queen and she hates her hates her with every fiber of her being but the Queen means something else too.

She means safety

The Queen knows her knows her history knows her strengths and weaknesses knows enough to destroy her.

But she also knows how to make Regina feel safe and protected and when dark orbs find dark orbs full of lust and desire Regina let's go. Because she knows even if it sounds strange the Queen won't hurt her. Not today maybe another day but not today.

Now both of them can feel themselves become wet and in desperate need to be touched, to come, to forget.

Regina uses the moment the Queen stops to take a breath to crash her lips onto hers soft lips on soft lips and the after a surprised gasp at the Queen's part the kiss deepens and she let's go of Regina's hands. Hands which are now free to find their way into dark long silky curls pulling the Evil Queen impossible closer who answers with biting Regina's upper lip making both woman moan.

They make out passionately for a few minutes before lack of oxygen forces them to part both panting cheeks flushed and still holding on to each other. "Well well dear it's your choice. Do you want to keep going?" The Queens asks a glint in her dark eyes a smile on her face there is a danger in that smile Regina knows that.

But she doesn't care.

Because she is longing for _her_ touch longing to feel her skin on skin and oh there is a part of her who hates herself for it a part who wants to rip the woman in front of her apart wants to get rid of everything she stands for.

Oh and there is anger there is hatred when Regina grabs the Queen's hands and with all the strength she can muster turns them and pushes the Queen against the wall kisses her fiercely while pressing her thigh between the other woman's legs.

The Evil Queen hisses when her back makes contact with the hard cold stone wall ready to have a sharp reply for her light self but when Regina kisses her again presses herself closer to her the words get caught in her throat. She moans and oh she is angry, betrayed but damn she wants her wants her touch and it's pathetic but it's alright.

Because Regina knows her strengths and weaknesses, Regina _knows her_ and she needs to feel her needs the sweet relief she only trusts Regina to give her. It's a funny thing to trust the woman who crushed her heart it's insanity but to be honest here…she and sanity haven't been friends for a long time

So she moans when Regina sucks her pulse point even rougher than she had hers and when she presses her thigh harder where the Queen is already warm and wet presses hard enough to make her groan the Queen whispers grinning:"

"Yes! That's the Regina I remember."

Regina ignores the Queen and starts to unlace her corset but even after years of practice it takes time to get somebody out of this kind of clothing and if there is one thing both woman still have in common it's the lack of patience. So with a wave of Queen's hand their clothes vanish leaving them both only covered in purple lace

Regina is stunned for a moment, a moment the Queen uses to get her hands but Regina is quicker grabbing them tightly pressing her even harder against the cold wall. But the Queen isn't put off by her other half's actions no she is even more turned on when she asks her voice all low and seductive:

"We do like it rough don't we?"

Regina only stares at her other half and she knows she should run knows she shouldn't do this but she does it either way. Because she is sick and tired of hurting and all she wants is to forget for a bit

Forget with the one person who does understand.

"I guess we do," and with that Regina lets go of the Queen's hands aiming for the fastener of her bra but the Queen is quicker this time, the fight for dominance continues.

Instead of simply opening the piece of clothing in her way the Queen rips the bra open exposing Regina's breasts to her hungry gaze and before Regina can react the Queen pushes both of them on the bed she just conjured and takes one nipple into her mouth.

She sucks roughly boarding on painful but it makes Regina scream in lust scream even louder when the Evil Queen's hand finds her other breast tucks and pinches her nipple till it is as hard and sensitive then the other. Regina is moaning her hand finding the Queen's hair again using it to press her closer to her and oh god it feels so good.

The Queen knows her body knows how to get her going and dear god is she wet hips desperately searching for friction and trying to get the Queen's mouth further south but the Queen realizing her attempts only mutters grinning:"

"No rush my beautiful girl I'm not done torturing you."

"Ohh god mhh please, " Regina moans after a special hard nip and she is writhing trying to relieve the throbbing between her legs the only solace she has right now is that she can feel that her darker self is has wet as she is hoping that their shared lack of patience will speed things along

"My my Regina you do know patience is a virtue don't you?" The Queen asks biting her breast softly making her hiss and it takes her moment before she can answer:" Yes mhh because oh god you are also known for mhm your patience aren't you?"

"True," the Queen grins stroking Regina's belly gently. It's a soft touch softer than Regina would expect from her darker self, softer then you would expect after the game of control both are playing.

"Damnit! In case you didn't notice I need you lower," Regina complains still writhing. "Do you? Well how can I leave you in need?" And without any warning the Queen (finally!) pushes two fingers into Regina making her back arch of the bed followed by an :" Fuck oh fuck yes."

The Queen doesn't lose any time she picks up the pace stroking Regina at all the right places making her climb higher and higher to relief. Regina's getting hoarse from screaming but the Queen doesn't slow down only presses hard on her clit.

"AHHH oh god don't stop don't stop yes right there right there," Regina moans moving her hips with the fingers of the Evil Queen. "So wet , so needy to come. Do you want to come my beautiful girl?"

Regina nods frantically:" Yes "

"Too bad you are not allowed too," and then right before Regina falls over the Queen slips her fingers out of her leaving her hanging. Regina tries to catch her breath when she glares at the Queen and then hisses:" That was evil," making the other woman laugh who replies with a simple:" There is a reason why I am called the Evil Queen dear."

Dark eyes find each other again none of them breaking eye contact and then the Queen sighs and amends:" Fine beautiful girl. You want to come? Beg for it."

"No."

"Well then I have to leave you here all wet and bothered and no one to take care of you."

The Queen can see the war raging inside Regina knows she hates nothing more than to beg but she also knows her lighter self needs to come and in the end the desire wins out.

"Fine you win, this time. "and then: "Please let me come, please I need to come, please!"

"Wasn't too hard was it?" The Queen grins but instead of pushing her fingers back in she crawls further down the bed and before Regina knows what is happening her panties are gone, her legs spread and her dark self's tongue buried between her legs, licking, sucking.

"Ohhh god," Regina knows it won't take long not with the way the Queen's tongue knows exactly where to lick where to stroke and surely when the Queen takes her clit into her mouth and whispers:" Come my beautiful girl," Regina comes with a loud scream.

It takes her breath away makes her almost pass out when the Queen keeps licking at her feeding her orgasm and oh fuck this feels good so good.

Regina needs a moment to catch her breath before she is ready to wipe away that smug grin of her darker self. Regina pushes herself up and without warning grabs the Queen and turns them making her being on top.

Regina doesn't waste time knows she has to be home soon knows her son is waiting for her so she lets the underwear disappear , pushes one finger inside the Queen and bits down on her dark self's nipple making her scream.

"You are lucky I don't have time to make you beg," Regina hisses licking the nipple she just bit soothing over it with her tongue because she finds that as much she hates the Evil Queen she doesn't want to actually hurt her never in this way knowing what they both went through in the past.

"It seems there is still some fire in you my beautiful gentle girl. Already feared you got too soft," the Queen mutters biting her lip. She is already close seeing her lighter self being rough and gentle with her at the same is driving her crazy.

Regina simply answers with pushing another finger into her pressing her thumb hard on the other woman's clit making the Queen groan. "Mhh faster."

Regina is angry is angry with every push of her finger, is angry and turned on and oh so confused.

The Queen is more in control of her desire has been all the time but when Regina adds another finger picks up the pace and presses even harder on the Evil Queen's clit she is losing the tight grip she had on herself

"Come," Regina hisses and the demanding tone of her other half pushes the Queen over the edge. She comes with a loud scream only muffled by Regina's mouth on hers.

They share one last kiss when the Queen comes down from her high and then both get up, get dresses not one single word is said.

When dark orbs meet dark orbs it's a swirl of emotions.

Desire. Confusion. Fear. Anger

Which emotion will win in the end…well that's something neither Regina nor the Queen know the answer to when both disappear in a cloud of purple smoke


	2. Chapter 2

**Loud**

* * *

 _This one was a birthday gift for a friend: Regina and Emma are together and invite the Queen for a little fun._

* * *

Regina is nervous, can't help it, can't help to think this is a foolish idea. But Emma has assured her that she is okay with it, that it might be a fun experience.

And maybe a way to go full circle – to truly embrace her dark side, embrace all of her.

Emma has known about her desire – her wish to be close to the Evil Queen. Despite everything that has happened between them the Queen is her safe place, the one person that protected her when no one else did.

A thought she shared with the woman next to her, the woman who somehow managed to steal her heart. Regina has finally been brave enough to admit how she felt about the sheriff, brave enough after a little push from the one person who knew her better than anyone.

The Queen

How all of this let to Queen suggesting having a some fun together and Emma agreeing …well Regina has no clue.

All she does know is that she and her girlfriend are sitting on their bed (their bed –still feels unfamiliar to say but oh so right) waiting for her darker counterpart to arrive.

"Emma, are you sure about this? Maybe it's a mistakes maybe we should –"

But Regina doesn't manage to end her sentence when Emma takes her hand into her squeezes gently and interrupts her:

"It's gonna be okay Regina. Stop worrying. This is just fun and maybe a way to find some closure to this fucked up year. Which reminds me I could seriously use a day off. If I had known being the savior meant so much work …."

Emma groans but grins while she's trying to calm Regina down.

"You are an Idiot."

"Might be Your Majesty but I'm your idiot. Speaking of…her royal ass is late."

Before Emma even manages to end her sentence purple smoke appears and soon after that the Queen, clothed in a tight red gown.

"Sorry I'm late."

Her voice is deeper than Regina's, almost a growl but the look in her dark eyes becomes softer when they meet Regina's, a small smile on her red lips.

"Funny, Your Majesty, really funny, "Emma tells her but has to laugh. Regina always had a thing for dramatic – both Regina's actually.

"Nice entrance dear," Regina's grin is a bit shy but she calmed down under the soft gaze of the Queen. A lot has changed since the day they split.

Both Emma and Regina are still starring at the Queen – she truly looks stunning

"I'll do my best. And when you two are done starring at me we might tend to more pleasurable activities?"

Neither of the two women on the bed reacted at first still to amazed by their view. Regina has no idea why the Queen is affecting her like that – she knows that she is beautiful but seeing the other woman …she knows its sounds a bit narcissistic but she can't help it.

The Queen is breath-taking.

"Well, well I guess this means I have to…kick start things a bit," with that the Queen reaches forwards pulling Regina in a deep kiss. Regina gasps in surprise, a gasp that soon turns into a moan.

Tongues are fighting for dominance and of course the monarch wins. But Regina doesn't mind, doesn't mind the Queen taking control.

She knows she and Emma will be safe with her.

"Lie on the bed dear. I think it's time that I teach Emma a few things. A few things that will make you scream."

The last bit came out in a low whisper and Emma follows them on the bed without being told to. Follows and realizes that within the few moments the Queen has been here were enough to make her wet.

Regina is now lying on her bed the Queen straddling her while Emma sits on her right watching every move. Watching the Queen suck on Regina's pulse point, watch her kiss the place behind Regina's ear that makes the mayor groan in pleasure.

"She loves that, it drives her crazy doesn't it my beautiful girl?"

Emma moans softly when the Queen takes her hand into her and leads her to Regina's silk covered breasts. The Sheriff strokes over the nipple earning a hiss for her troubles before her lips find Regina's.

Regina can't really think anymore not with Emma's lips on hers, her fingers stroking her breast, not with the Queen slowly trailing kisses down her neck, down to her cleavage. She can feel herself getting wet as she arches into every touch.

Soon the Queen's hands find their way to Regina's buttons opening her purple blouse only to reveal more purple.

"So beautiful, "Regina's other half whispers pressing kisses down, moving further and further south. Then with a wave of her hand the bra disappears.

As soon as the smoke is gone a warm mouth find Regina's nipple that isn't taken care of by Emma and softly bites. A wave of pleasure races through Regina's body which only intensifies when her eyes meet green ones. Green ones that watch every touch, every move the Queen does very carefully.

"She is right. You are fucking goddess," Emma mutters copying the other woman by biting too, watching Regina closely in case the bit hurt more than it should.

Emma didn't have to worry Regina enjoys the attention thoroughly, urges both woman on to keep going, to keep sucking , to keep biting.

Of fuck she is wet. Soaked actually

"Are you wet beautiful girl?" The Queen smirks, a hand wandering to the button of Regina's pants.

"You know that I am Your Majesty, "Regina gasps when Emma's next bite was harder than the other ones. Emma mutters a quiet _sorry_ but holy shit all of this is so hot.

Could somebody blame her for losing control from time to time?

"I didn't say you could stop Miss Swan. Keep sucking."

Both Emma and the Queen chuckle at how breathless Regina is.

"Bossy," but Emma does as told.

"We are Queens, Sheriff, don't ever forget that," said Queen tells Emma with a smirk before turning her attention back to Regina

"And I do know that dear. But how about I check?"

Regina inhales sharply when the Queens delicate finger finds their way into her pants and one finger strokes at her folds.

"Ohhh god."

"Mhh your Majesty is enough dear. And my my are we wet," with that she withdraws her finger grips Emma by her golden locks and pulls her up holding her finger in front of the other woman.

"Suck dear. You will find she tastes wonderful."

Emma doesn't hesitate and sucks the Queen finger in her mouth groaning at the sweet taste. It isn't the first time she gets to taste her girlfriend but it always amazes, turns her on again

"Fucking delicious Madame Mayor," Regina groans at the nickname, at what is happening. God is she turned on.

"I need you to fuck me. Stop teasing and fuck me. Both of you," Regina tries to keep her voice even but no such luck. Those two worked her up quite nicely.

"Always so impatience beautiful girl."

The Queen smirks but waves her hand again leaving Regina only in her panties. Another wave and Emma shared the same fate leaving only the Queen fully clothed.

"We are playing a bit unfair here don't we? Even if you look damn good in that red thing Queenie"

The Queen rolls her eyes at the nickname but instead of answering she pulls Emma close pressing her lips onto hers in one short but intense kiss.

"I'm the Evil Queen dear, I do not play fair. And stop calling me Queenie."

Emma only grins and then pulls the Queen in equal passionate kiss. Turnabout is fair play right?

"Nope. I like Queenie, it suits you."

The Queen only growls at that but that's it for Regina. She grabs the Queen's hand and puts it between her legs moaning when the hands makes contact with her overheated sex.

"Stop arguing you two. I'm gonna die if you don't start touching me soon."

Her Majesty rolls her eyes again but starts rubbing Regina through her panties which are practically soaked through making the other woman hiss in pleasure.

Emma only smirks and turns her attention back to Regina's breasts.

"Bossy, both of you, " Regina wants to reply but whatever her reply would've been got lost when Emma sucked her nipple in her mouth and the Queen pushed not one but two fingers inside, panties suddenly gone.

"Ohhh god damn fuck."

Emma has to admit hearing Regina curse is one of the hottest things she ever heard.

"I need another finger. Now."

"What's the magical word dear?" Regina only shakes her head and fucks herself on the Queen's fingers

"Emma do you want to help your dear girlfriend out a bit?"

Emma exchanges a quick glance with the Queen and kisses her way up to Regina's ear biting her ear lobe lightly before whispering

"Say please Regina. Say please."

Regina moans hands grasping for Emma to pull her closer, hips acting on their own accord. But when Emma sucks her pulse point this time, when the Queen moves her fingers just right she breaks.

"Please your Majesty, another finger. Please Emma. Please make me come. Please. Please!"

"Emma what do you think? Do you want to help me make her scream?"

Emma nods enthusiastically and follows the Queen between Regina's legs and leans in close when the Queen whispers something into her ear. Whispers while her free hand find its way between Emma's legs and rub at her clit for a short moment, earning a loud groan.

She withdraws her hand again, its Regina's turn first (didn't mean she could've given Emma a little taste) and smirks when Emma nods.

"Well you said so nicely please beautiful girl."

With that the Queen pushes a third finger in and crocked them just in the way she knows Regina loves it. While that would've probably been enough to drive Regina mad with lust Emma moved down and licked her clit, sucked it into her mouth.

That was it for Regina. She arches into the touch, screaming loud enough that Emma was very glad they put silencing spell on the room

"Yes, yes. Harder. Faster. Please."

Both Emma and the Queen complied, picking up the pace driving Regina mad.

"Can I come? Please?!"

The Queen and Emma share another glance before the monarch answers with a

"Come for us beautiful girl. Show your little saviour how loud you can scream."

And Regina does.

She arches of the bed, hips trashing out of her control as orgasm takes her and she thinks she might blacked out there for a moment.

Emma and the Queen just keep licking and rubbing drawing out her orgasm till Regina softly pushes them away, the touch too intense for her to take anymore

The sheriff moves up while Regina still tries to catch her breath and tucks a strand of her raven locks behind her ear.

"Hi"

Green eyes find dark ones before Emma kisses Regina tenderly, sharing a short moment of closeness, of intimacy which is still so foreign to Regina.

"Hi to you too"

A moment the Queen watches with a soft chuckle. A chuckle that soon turns into a yelp of surprise when both Regina and Emma jump at her and before the Queen knows what is happening she is the one lying in the bed both woman above her.

"So I think it's time for our dear Majesty to scream her lungs out," Emma tells her with a grin and within a few moments she and Regina manage to draw more than one scream of pleasure from the mayor's darker half.

It's gonna be a long night. And all three women will enjoy every second of it.

Very loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin and Regina spend some quality time with the Queen. Enjoy!

KarenDani4Ever your prompt is on my list now, i'll get to it as soon as possible (love it btw)

* * *

Regina moans as she feels Robin suck at her pulse point feels his hand palm her breast through her purple bra. God she needs that damn thing off she needs to feel him skin on skin.

Before she can voice her wish the little piece of clothing gets pulled away from her pulled away by a hand smaller and softer then Robin's. A hand who now tugs sharply at her nipple making her hiss. Her touch far less gentle then the one of her handsome thief.

Her touch…Regina doesn't know how or why it happened that her dark self now separated from her is sitting in her bed lowering her mouth to one of Regina's nipple swirling her tongue over it.

The Evil Queen

It is a strange feeling she won't lie about that watching herself working her breast with her tongue biting softly while watching her soulmate having on hand on her breast and one roaming over the other woman's body. The other woman who is Regina and at the same time isn't.

But when Robin and the Evil Queen bit down at her nipple at the same time Regina decides not to waste another thought how all this exactly happened and simply enjoys whatever this is.

Robin knows her knows what makes her moan and beg for this touch but the Queen well she knows Regina's body in and out…her touch makes Regina burn in desire makes her scream.

Regina is lying in her bed now only wearing her panties and so is Robin. The Queen is still clothed in her dark leather pants clinging to her soft curves , the tight corset of the dark blue sparkling dress pushing up her breasts showing a rather impressive cleavage. A cleavage Robin's gaze keeps lingering at. The look in Robin's blue eyes the hot and powerful desire in them makes Regina wetter than she imagined humanly possible.

"Robin…" Regina moans pulling his head up for a kiss. "Mhh yes milady?" Robin asks as soon as they part. God he is hard his erection almost painful but seeing his love moaning and writhing in front of him while being pleased by him and _her_ …bloody hell those Evil Queen dresses always have been one of his weaknesses and watching two pair of dark orbs full of desire…well it's driving him crazy. He wants to touch to fuck one of them, both of them at the same time just needs to touch them.

"Touch her," Regina whispers taking Robin's hand and leads it from her breast to the still covered one of her alter ego moaning loudly as his hand squeezes and massages the Queen's breast through the material.

The Queen waves her hand once and after the purple smoke disappears she is naked making both Robin and Regina moan at the sight.

"Enough playing around. What do you say we make my other half beg for our touch thief?" The Queen says seductively while her hand wanders down Regina's belly and goes further down and further down till her fingers touch Regina's wet folds.

"She is soaking wet come on feel it," Regina's dark half takes Robin's hand leading him into Regina's wetness who now groans feeling both hands touching her sex.

"So wet milady," Robin mumbles before pushing on finger inside her making both Regina's hiss in pleasure. Regina arches her back at the feeling of his finger inside her and cries out as the Queen is back at her breasts again sucking and pinching roughly.

Robin then pushes a second finger into her picks up the pace pushing her closer and closer to the sweet edge, his thumb finding her clit pressing hard on it: "Oh god fuck don't stop neither of you . Oh fuck I'm close oh go faster," Regina moans so turned on _she is right on the brink she is going to come oh god she_ …and then they stop both of them just stop.

"What the hell what…" but Regina can't finish her sentence when soft red lips press onto hers. The Queen's kiss is not gentle is passionate it's angry and it makes her shiver in desire.

"Did you think we would make it so easy on you dear?" The Queen asks smirking and winks at Regina turns around and before anybody knows what is happening she sits in Robin's lap crashing his lips onto him.

Regina and Robin are both to stun for a moment but after the first shock was over Regina nods encouragingly and Robin takes it as permission to roam his hands over the Queen's body. The Evil Queen moans loudly pumps his cock a few times and then starts to grind herself against him equally wet than her lighter other half. The friction drives both of them almost mad Robin is now tucking and twisting her nipple a bit rougher then he usually would be with Regina making both women groan in pleasure.

The Queen moves back a bit taking Robin's hand leading it to her clit moaning when he draws soft circles on it:" Let's see what you can do with those nice fingers of yours. Pleasure me."

Robin and the Queen push each other close and closer to orgasm both ready to come at any moment…till Regina pulls herself down from Robin onto the bed.

If they can play that game so can she. But before Regina can push a finger into the aroused woman in front of her the Queen grabs her and turns them. Regina wants to protest but then she feels her tongue between her legs feels her dark self suck and lick on her and all anger is forgotten.

The Evil Queen's tongue does miracles down there knowing exactly what Regina needs and Regina can't hold in the scream when the Queen sucks her clit into her mouth. The scream is only silenced by Robin's mouth on her kissing her almost desperately. His hands find her breasts kneading them a bit rougher than usual but Regina can't say she mind, can't say she doesn't like the way he now pinches her nipples.

"Oh god you are so beautiful you are both so beautiful, "Robin hisses not knowing where to look. At the desire and lust in Regina's eyes or at the Queen who had her head between his soulmates legs making her cry out over and over again. He was almost sure that either of those sights were enough to make him come without even being touched.

The Evil Queen then pushes two fingers into Regina without warning fucking her deeply with her tongue making buck Regina against her face

"Oh god fuck yes suck my clit god please …" Regina moans making both Robin and the Queen chuckle:" Please what dear?" The Evil Queen asks tightening her grip on Regina's creamy flawless thighs.

"Yes Regina please what? Do you want her to make you come?" Robin whispers into her ear after biting her earlobe softly. "Oh god yes please …m-make me come please please," Regina begs moving her hips with the Queen's fingers ready to reach her climax at every moment.

"What do you think outlaw should we let her come?" The Queen questions smirking before adding:" You are in luck dear I would like to let you beg for a bit longer but I even more want to watch our thief fuck you so yes come , come for us," with that the Queen sucks Regina's clit into her mouth and picks up the pace and within seconds Regina's whole body tenses up and orgasm rips through her.

Regina moans and screams while Robin and the Evil Queen keep up touching her feeding her orgasm till she can't take it anymore.

"So now go one and fuck her Robin of Locksley. Make her scream."

The Queen smirks holding out her fingers covered in Regina's wetness. Robin takes the hint and takes them into his mouth licking his soulmates juices from her darker self's fingers which makes all three of them groan.

Robin, his erection harder than ever moves between Regina's legs and pushes at her nod into her with one smooth move. "Bloody hell you are so wet god you feel so damn good milady," Robin hisses at finally being inside her.

He sets a slow pace even though there is nothing he likes to do more then to pound into her. But he wants to savor every moment wants to drink in every moan every hiss he can draw out of her.

But when the Queen again presses her lips onto Regina's tugging at her nipples with one hand Robin can't hold back anymore. He picks up the pace and soon he is pounding into her making them both scream in lust.

"Your Majesty touch her clit. Let's make her come again," Robin tells the Queen who surprisingly follows his orders and presses her finger onto Regina's clit.

"Oh damn. Milady come for us come your stunning creature come."

The Queen isn't gentle but increases the pressure roughly and soon Regina is falling over the edge. The second orgasm today almost making her pass out.

Robin follows quickly after her walls clenching around his cock and he comes inside her with a loud groan. After they both come down from their high and could breathe again dark orbs find blue ones both thinking the same and before the Queen can react she is the one lying on the bed Robin's mouth between her legs licking and sucking and Regina's hand while pressing her lips onto the Queen's mouth biting her upper lip softly wanders down and finds her clit.

The Evil Queen presses Regina closer deepen the kiss her nails scratching at Regina's ribcage making both woman hiss. It doesn't take long not with Robin pushing his tongue as deep inside the Queen's pussy as possible not with Regina pressing hard onto her clit whispering into her ear _to let go to come for them_ and with one last hard pinch at her clit the Queen comes with a loud unroyal : "Fuck yes yes!"

All three of them then collapse on the bed totally spend but with one common thought.

They going to do this again. Soon. Very Soon.


End file.
